Cutthroat
|fgcolor= |prev=The Great Train Robbery |conc= |next=Engine of Destruction |image=Cutthroat SC-WoL Game1.jpg |imgsize=300px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |place=Deadman's Port, Dead Man's Rock |result=*Adjutant 23-46 recovered by the Raiders *Orlan imprisoned |side1= Raynor's Raiders Mira's Mercs |side2= Orlan's Mercenaries |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Mira Han |commanders2= Colonel Orlan |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2=*Mercenary fortress |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |client=Matt Horner |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Buy mercenary contract before Orlan (6000 minerals) *Destroy Orlan's base |optgoal=Find protoss relics (3) |heroes= |reward=120,000 credits |newchar=Orlan, Mira Han |newunit=Vultures |newtech= }} Cutthroat is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders competed for a mercenary contract with Orlan to hire Mira Han's mercenaries. Afterward, the Raiders attacked Orlan's base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. History Background Raynor's Raiders stole Confederate Adjutant 23-46 from a Dominion excavation on Tarsonis,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. but found its data encrypted and inaccessible.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "The Great Train Robbery."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. The rebels hired Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port to decrypt the adjutant. Orlan succeededBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. and found it contained proof of Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes during the Great War;Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat." the mercenary planned to sell the adjutant to the Dominion instead and hired Mira's Mercs to prevent the Raiders from interfering. Mira's Mercs were to be paid in minerals. Mira Han, leader of Mira's Mercs, warned the Raiders of the betrayal. As Orlan has not yet paid, she offered to resell her services to the Raiders if the rebels could pay the contract first. The Mission Mineral deposits were scarce at Deadman's Port, and the Raiders gathered scrap produced from local salvage operations to supplement mining. The rebels received assistance from Han in the form of a long-delayed gift of vultures. The resourceful rebels bought the Mira's Mercs' contract before Orlan; Han was only too happy to switch sides. The Raiders advanced on Orlan's Mercenaries. Orlan's Mercenaries dropped a nuke at the entrance to their base as the rebels approached but this failed to deter the attackers. Orlan surrendered himself and the adjutant as the Raiders laid siege to his mercenary fortress. Aftermath :Main article: campaign quotations Jim Raynor spared Orlan on the ground that the mercenary might be useful later, but had Han put the treacherous mercenary "on ice". Han agreed to do this for free. More importantly, the Raiders discovered the adjutant's contents: intercepted transmissions from the Fall of Tarsonis. This gave the Raiders the ammunition to finally fight the Dominion's propaganda machine.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat." Walkthrough Orlan has command of four resource nodes initially and will quickly work up to the quota if the player only sticks to their base. Scrap is littered around the entire map and rewards a small amount of minerals when collected, from 25 to 150. This adds up and provides a quick, efficient method to gather resources. It is advised the player destroy Orlan's three auxiliary bases as soon as possible to cut down his resource collection. His bases are not very well defended and a comparatively small force can destroy them. With only his main base to the north left Orlan's mining will slow to a crawl, giving the player plenty of time to get the 6000 minerals needed. Besides his mining bases Orlan has forces around the map, so move out in force when looking for scrap. Orlan will still attack the player's base, so do not neglect defenses. Orlan's attackers consist of marines, marauders and medics, so the vultures Han sends the player can be put to good use mining the entrances to the player's base and destroying the clustered marines as they approach. Once the player has 6000 minerals, Han's base and units switch to their control. Han's base is fully established with two barracks, two factories, and a considerable force of mercenary units. Continue to upgrade and train more troops and move out to Orlan's base. He will have a ghost nuke the entrance when the player arrives, pull back once this occurs and let Orlan harm his own forces. A battlecruiser guards Orlan's mercenary fortress, but otherwise resistance is comparatively light, and with the large number of mercenary-type units the player controls there should be little trouble crushing Orlan. There are three protoss relics scattered around the map, collect them for research points. It is possible to win the mission without buying Mira's contract by going straight for Orlan. This can easily be done by using siege tanks on low ground to the east of Orlan's mercenary fortress to destroy the missile turrets guarding it, allowing access for air units and transports. Relatively little resistance will be encountered when attacking this way. For the achievement "Solitaire," MULEs do not count toward constructing SCVs, and as such the player's income can be supplemented without having to construct additional SCVs should the player wait until they have unlocked orbital commands to play the mission. Achievements Development In the original version of Cutthroat, players could fail to prevent Orlan from hiring Mira Han and still attempt to fight them both.Dustin Browder, Phil Kollar. 2010-09-19. Afterwords: StarCraft II. Game Informer. Accessed 2010-09-21. Trivia *The ghost next to Colonel Orlan's command center is tagged as being part of "The Dominion" and rather than "Orlan's Forces" and has Dominion decals, likely hinting that they were there to retrieve the adjutant from Orlan. *Wreckage of starships resembling the Galactica and the Enterprise from Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek respectively may be found near the southern most enemy base. *To the north and to the south of the map one can find a metallic slab with a marine laying on its back on top of it extending its arms into the air. The pose and circumstance resembles Han Solo encased in carbonite. There's another slab underwater in Haven's Fall. *There are many crates with StarCraft: Ghost cover art for the PS2 on top or on the sides of the map. *Around the map are several doodads of a destroyed red predator unit with a sword-like protrusion emerging from the junk pile around it. This is a reference to the Red Lion of Voltron, with the protrusion being modelled on Voltron's trademark Light Sword. Notes References Category:Wings of Liberty missions